bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hari Kurono
|romaji = Kurono Hari |alias = |gender = Male |hair = White |eye = Gray |quirk = Chronostasis |status = Imprisoned |occupation = Yakuza Assistant of Overhaul |affiliation = Shie Hassaikai |debut = Chapter 115 |debutanime = Episode 62 |voice = Takumi Asahina |image gallery = Yes |eng voice = }} |Kurono Hari}}, also known as , is a member of the Yakuza and the assistant of Overhaul in Shie Hassaikai. He is the secondary antagonist of the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Appearance Hari has thin, dark eyes, pointed eyebrows and pale, chin-length hair that forms arrow-shaped “clock needles” as a result of his Quirk. As with the other members of the Eight Precepts of Death, Hari wears a plague mask, his being black with a gold trim and also including circular glasses over his eyes. He can also be distinguished from them by the long white raincoat he wears, the hood kept permanently up. Personality Chronostasis is a cold-hearted individual. He is not fazed when Overhaul kills a fellow subordinate and does not have objections to Eri’s treatment. Being Overhaul's assistant, he is very loyal to his leader. Synopsis Hari has known Kai Chisaki for years. He agreed with Kai’s plan to use Eri to make the Quirk destroying bullets. Shie Hassaikai Arc Hari participated in Kai’s attack on Team Reservoir Dogs. He sat on top of the traffic lights and told Kai that since they have the money they should leave before the cops arrive. Hari showed up when Kai went to meet with the League of Villains. He stayed out of sight, and shot Mr. Compress in the arm with the bullet that disables Quirks, as he was about to use his Quirk on Kai. This allowed Kai to destroy Compress’s arm. When Tomura Shigaraki dashed towards Kai, Hari tried to hit him, but missed, forcing one of Kai’s subordinates to take the hit. Hari leaped from his perch when the rest of the Shie Hassaikai burst in. Kai said they were late, and Hari noted that he missed that one shot. Later, Kai hands Eri to Hari after he killed her handler, then orders him to prepare a bath and clean up. When Tomura met with Kai, Mimic held his head down while Hari pointed a gun at the back of Tomura’s head when he got too arrogant for their liking. Overhaul ordered them to let Tomura be since he came there to discuss the future. While the rest of the Shie Hassaikai fight the heroes, Kai and Hari attempt to escape with Eri, but they were stopped by Mirio Togata. Deidoro Sakaki and Shin Nemoto arrive and fight Mirio, who overpowers them and then kicks Hari while rescuing Eri. Hari gets back up quickly and loads his gun with a Quirk destroying bullet. Overhaul realizes Deidoro’s Quirk must have weakened Mirio. Chronostasis fires and misses Mirio when he uses his Quirk to materialize in front of Hari. Kai saves Hari by creating a platform and launching him away from Mirio. Hari apologizes to Overhaul, and gets back up to shoot at Mirio, but Mirio kicks Hari away from the gun and knocks him unconscious. When Mirio throws Hari into Kai, Kai quickly heals the damage done to Hari’s head. When Overhaul is backed into the corner, unable to use his Quirk because of Shota Aizawa’s Quirk, he yells at Chronostasis to wake up. Hari responds by using his Quirk to attack Shoto and Izuku Midoriya, but Shota pushes Izuku out of the way and gets hit, immobilizing him for an hour. Shota blinks from the pain, and Kai is free to use his Quirk again. Hari blindfolds Shota and takes him to an isolated room. He explains they knew all about his Quirk and that Overhaul has an interest in Quirk-erasing powers. Shota tries to move, but Hari says it no use. He removes his mask and explains his Quirk to Shota, saying he got hit with the hour hand on his head, meaning he won’t be moving for an hour. Hari waits for Kai’s orders, but when it takes awhile for Overhaul to come back, Hari worries he may have been defeated and decides to kill Shota with a knife he had in his pocket. Tamaki Amajiki uses his Quirk to make a swordfish protrude from him and stab Hari through the hand. The police are with Tamaki and order Hari to surrender before arresting him. Abilities Stealth: Unlike some of the other members of Shie Hassaikai, Chronostasis was seen jumping down from the ceiling during the scuffle between Overhaul and some members of the League of Villains, implying he had been in the room undetected for some time. This is proven by the fact that he fired two shots, one of which stripped Mr. Compress of his Quirk, where as the other missed its target. However, no one in the League of Villains seemed to notice his presence. Quirk : Kurono's Quirk allows him to slow down the movements of anything he hits with his clock hand-like hair. The minute hands slows a targets movements for one minute and the hour hand slows a tagets movements for one hour. Kurono can extend his hair, but only if he is not moving. Stats Equipment Plague Mask: A mask that conceals his face. Gun: Chronostasis uses a handgun that fires his darts. Special Darts: Chronostasis has access to bullet darts that carry some kind of substance that deactivates an individual's Quirk. According to Tomura Shigaraki, the dart that hit Mr. Compress caused his Quirk to be unusable for a while. The effects of the dart are not permanent, as Atsuhiro was shown using his Quirk without issue when the League of Villains attacked Overhaul following the events of the raid. The substance in the dart is later revealed to be the blood and cells of Overhaul's "daughter," Eri, whose Quirk is to reverse the time of an individual. Relationships Overhaul Chronostasis is Overhaul's direct assistant. He is loyal to Overhaul and follows his orders without question. As a leading member of the Eight Bullets, Chronostasis is trusted by Overhaul. From what is seen of him, Chronostasis appears to be close with Overhaul. He is the first to act when the League of Villains attacks Overhaul and is wary of his boss almost being killed. Overhaul also refers to him as "Chrono". Battles & Events Trivia *A is a kind of temporal illusion. *Hari's name is composed of the kanji for , and . **"Kurono" is a reference to the Japanese pronunciation of his Quirk, . *Hari's English voice actor, Anthony Bowling, also voices Hiryu Rin. References Site Navigation pl:Hari Kurono Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Yakuza Category:Convicts Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains Category:B-Rank Villains